Such apparatus are generally known and are used, for example, for cleaning solar collectors. The cleaning of solar collectors is becoming increasingly important so that there is an increasing need for efficient possibilities and possibilities which are as inexpensive as possible for cleaning such solar collectors.
It must inter alia be taken into account in this respect that in practice the individual modules of solar collectors have different widths so that a cleaning apparatus should provide the possibility of being able to be used without losses in efficiency and handling on solar collectors with modules of different widths. It is furthermore possible that working with the cleaning apparatus can take place as fast and as simply as possible to minimize the cleaning costs. If the cleaning takes place with the assistance of a fluid, in particular water, care should additionally be taken that the water consumption is as small as possible; however, without impairing the cleaning effect.